Начало
by Nuage1980
Summary: Как все начиналось у любимых героев? Фантазия, навеянная рождественскими праздниками на ваш суд GSR


**НАЧАЛО**

_**От автора: Этот фик уже был опубликован на сайте, под псевдонимом **__**Rainbow**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: права на героев принадлежат тем, кому принадлежат**_

_От автора: "Ты помнишь, как все начиналось? Все было впервые и вновь" пел Макаревич. _

А как все начиналось у любимых героев? Фантазия, навеянная надвигающимися праздниками - на ваш суд ;)

Сара припарковала машину и оглядела улицу. Белые двухэтажные домики, аккуратно выстроившиеся по обе стороны улицы, переливались яркими огнями, рождественские венки из остролиста, прикрепленные к входным дверям, казалось, соревновались в великолепии, деревья, создававшие летом уютную тень, теперь были окутаны гирляндами и даже будто звенели в предвкушении праздника. Сара печально усмехнулась и посмотрела на освещенные окна дома Кэтрин Уиллоуз. Казалось, даже сюда доносилась музыка, смех и веселье, царившие на вечеринке, которую в этом году по жребию выпало проводить старшему криминалисту смены.

Сара поежилась. Она не любила праздники, особенно Рождество. В канун этого дня, среди всеобщих радостных хлопот, суеты и ожидания, девушка острее ощущала свое одиночество. Больше всего она ненавидела рождественское утро – время, когда дети просыпаются и спешат заглянуть в носок, прикрепленный к каминной полке в предвкушении подарка Санты, а любящие родители, обнявшись, нежно смотрят на своих отпрысков, шуршащих подарочной бумагой, слегка высунув от усердия язык. У нее же уютная гостиная с камином, пушистая елка и семья были только в мечтах. Сара зажмурилась и тряхнула головой, ругнув себя за то, что позволила этим мыслям вырваться наружу.

Неожиданно в стекло со стороны водителя что-то ударило, заставив девушку вздрогнуть. Сара резко повернулась, кожей ощущая собственную уязвимость без привычной кобуры на поясе. Но, увидев прижатый к стеклу нос, два любопытных веселых глаза и кудряшки, выбившиеся из под вязанной шапочки, девушка заметно расслабилась.  
- Привет, - она улыбнулась и слегка помахала рукой.  
Ребенок в ответ приветственно повозил варежкой по окну. Сара опустила стекло.  
- Как тебя зовут? – спросила она.  
- Джоди, - ребенок отступил на шаг, спрятал руки за спину и стал слегка поворачиваться из стороны в сторону. – А мы слепили снеговика, - помолчав, сказала девочка. – Хочешь посмотреть?  
- Конечно, - Сара вышла из машины. Неожиданно ей действительно захотелось посмотреть, хотя еще минуту назад она была готова уехать, решив попросить у Гриссома смену 25 декабря при встрече на работе.  
- Пойдем, - Джоди протянула Саре маленькую ладошку в шерстяной варежке и повлекла на засыпанную снегом лужайку дома, находившийся наискосок от дома Кэтрин.   
- Смотри, это Майкл! – девочка с гордостью представила Саре свое слегка кособокое творение: снеговика с ведерком на голове, морковкой вместо носа и ветками вместо рук.  
- А это, чтобы он не замерз? – Сара кивнула на шарф, заботливо повязанный на шее снеговика.   
- Да.  
Сара вздохнула. Даже об этом снеговике кто-то заботится, а у нее…  
- Джоди! – на крыльце дома показалась женщина. – Детка, уже поздно, иди домой, - женщина настороженно посмотрела на Сару.  
- Добрый вечер, мэм. Сара Сайдл, криминалистическая лаборатория Лас-Вегаса. У вас замечательная дочь и… снеговик, - улыбнулась девушка.  
- Добрый вечер, - лицо женщины стало приветливым. – Проходите в дом, выпейте с нами чаю.  
- Благодарю, но меня ждут, - Сара кивнула на дом через дорогу.  
- Что ж, тогда в другой раз. Веселого рождества, - женщина еще раз улыбнулась и затворила дверь.  
- Веселого рождества, - тихо повторила Сара, повернулась и пошла к дому через дорогу, решив все же договориться с Гриссомом о смене не откладывая.  
Снег, выпавший накануне, приятно хрустел под ногами, переливаясь в свете многочисленных огней. Вот это настоящий рождественский подарок горожанам, подумала девушка, отряхивая снег с ботинок на крыльце.   
Когда Сара оказалась внутри, ее окутала атмосфера бесшабашного веселья. Она зашла в гостиную, где вовсю веселились ее коллеги, и прислонилась к стене, чувствуя неловкость. Ее приход остался незамеченным. Она поискала глазами Гриссома, решив, что переговорит с ним и сразу уйдет - царившая праздничность тяготила ее. Она еще раз окинула взглядом комнату: вон Грэг, лихо отплясывающий на пятачке перед камином с одной из лаборанток, вон Уоррик, наливающий у дальней стены пунш из большой чаши для себя и своей девушки, вон Ник, который что-то шепчет на ушко девушке-оператору, Кэтрин говорит что-то кокетливое своему бойфренду, который притянул ее к себе за талию, Арчи о чем-то спорит с парнем из технического отдела. Наконец, ее взгляд остановился на Брассе, который устроился в кресле и наблюдал за происходящим, потягивая виски. Она направилась к нему.  
- Привет, - поздоровалась она.  
- Сара, привет! Что-то ты поздно.  
- Да, и я ненадолго. Ты Гриссома не видел? Мне надо с ним поговорить.  
Брасс окинул девушку взглядом: толстый свитер с высоким горлом, узкие брюки и морозный румянец делали ее похожей на аристократку, вернувшуюся с конной прогулки. Брасс невольно залюбовался ею.  
- Джим? – Сара вопросительно посмотрела на лейтенанта.  
- А? Он был где-то тут. Да вон он, рядом с елкой у окна!  
- Спасибо. – Сара слегка улыбнулась. – Веселого рождества!  
- И тебе, - Брасс снова уселся в кресло, глядя вслед Саре, пробирающейся между гостей. И какого черта Гриссому еще нужно? - в сердцах подумал он, отхлебнув из стакана. Столько лет, а он все никак не может решиться. Джим покачал головой.  
- Гриссом.  
Знакомый голос заставил мужчину вздрогнуть. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Сару. Он не хотел себе признаться в том, что весь вечер надеялся и ждал ее прихода. Ждал, потому что ее присутствие, незаметно для него самого, стало необходиым, как воздух.  
- Я…- Сара запнулась, заметив странное выражение глаз своего начальника. – Я хотела с тобой поговорить, - решительно сказала она, отбросив мимолетную всколыхнувшуюся надежду на то, что, как она знала, невозможно. Как это глупо с ее стороны - каждый раз поддавалаться бессмысленной жажде своего упрямого сердца.  
- Что? – переспросил Гриссом. Он едва мог расслышать слова Сары из-за гремевшей музыки.  
- Нам надо поговорить, - прокричала Сара.  
- Хорошо, только давай найдем место потише, - согласился Гриссом и направился через гостиную туда, где, как знала Сара, находилась кухня. Девушка последовала за ним.  
Когда они были почти на середине комнаты, перед ними неожиданно возник Грэг.  
- Ты что-то хотел? – не слишком любезно поинтересовался Гриссом.  
Вместо ответа, Грэг с радостной улыбкой показал наверх. Подняв глаза, Гриссом увидел, что он и Сара стоят прямо под шаром омелы. Грэг махнул рукой и кто-то выключил музыку.  
- Что случилось? – Кэтрин появилась в комнате и мгновенно оценила ситуацию. – Что ж, кажется, у вас, ребята, есть только один выход. Целуйтесь!  
- Нет, - отрезал Гриссом.  
- Дорогой, это просто традиция, - мягко напомнила Кэт. – Это не так ужасно, поверь мне.  
- По-це-луй, - стали дружно скандировать окружившие их плотным кольцом коллеги.  
- Что ж, похоже, это единственный путь отвязаться от них, - после минутной заминки произнес Гриссом.  
По его тону и взгляду, предназначенному Саре, чувствовалось, что его настроение изменилось. За напускной веселостью скрывалось что-то другое. Кэтрин усмехнулась, заметив эту перемену. Похоже, магия Рождества все-таки подействовала и на этого закоренелого скептика.  
- Ну же, ребята! – Ник свистнул и захлопал в ладоши. – По-це-луй!  
Гриссом шагнул к Саре, оказавшись всего в нескольких сантиметрах. В глазах девушки плескались смятение и страх. На лице же Гриссома читалась решимость и еще что-то такое, что Сара, пребывая в паническом ужасе от происходящего, не могла определить. Она стояла в каком-то оцепенении и смотрела на приближающиеся, словно в замедленной съемке, губы Гриссома. Когда их разделяло уже совсем немного, Сара пришла в себя, отступила и, растолкав коллег, выбежала из дома.

Добежав до машины, она поняла, что ключи остались в куртке, которую она сняла в прихожей. Да что же это такое! Сара села, прислонившись к машине, и зарыдала. Пожалуй, она и сама не смогла бы определить причину своих слез. Просто ей вдруг стало ужасно жаль себя.  
- Я подумал, тебе понадобится это, - Сара вскинула заплаканные глаза и увидела Гриссома. В руках он держал ее куртку.  
Она не слышала, как он подошел. Сара неловко поднялась, облокотившись на холодный металлический бок машины, и поспешно вытерла слезы.  
- Да… спасибо, - пробормотала она, забрав куртку.  
Гриссом по-прежнему молча стоял рядом. Сара боялась посмотреть ему в глаза, опасаясь, что сейчас он сможет прочесть там все – и про ее чувства, и про мечты, в которых они, обнявшись, наблюдают за рождественской возней своих малышей. Наконец, собравшись с духом, она начала:  
- Послушай, прости за то, что произошло. Это было…  
- Глупо, - закончил за нее Гриссом.  
- Да, точно и…, - Сара с облегчением взглянула на своего начальника и потрясенно смолкла.  
На этой заснеженной улице Гриссом смотрел на нее так, как не смотрел никогда. В этом взгляде было все – понимание, нежность, забота и даже, кажется, те самые мечты, которые казались ей столь несбыточными. Другими словами, любовь.   
- А может, не так уж и глупо? – тихо спросил Гриссом, неожиданно оказавшийся совсем рядом.  
- Я…, - Сара почувствовала, как у нее подгибаются колени.  
- Помолчи, мы уже сказали достаточно.  
Сара слабо кивнула. В следующее мгновенье Гриссом поцеловал ее. Постепенно напряжение и неверие в происходящее, казавшееся волшебным сном, отступали и Сара все больше отдавалась поцелую, все крепче прижимаясь к мужчине, наслаждаясь долгожданной близостью. Наконец, когда продолжать было уже решительно невозможно, они прекратили целоваться и ошеломленно посмотрели друг на друга. Слов не было. Гриссом привлек к себе Сару и крепко обнял. Она уткнулась ему в плечо, чувствуя, как к глазам снова подступают слезы. Но на этот раз это были слезы облегчения и радости. 

Джим опустил занавеску и отвернулся от окна.  
- Ну что? – поинтересовалась Кэтрин.  
- Кажется, все сложилось, - Брасс довольно улыбнулся.  
- Давно пора, - усмехнулась Кэт. – Еще виски, Джим?  
- С удовольствием!

- Доброе утро, дорогая.  
Сара не спешила открывать глаза, боясь, что как только она это сделает, то все исчезнет – и Гриссом, который только что разбудил ее нежным поцелуем, и то, что было этой ночью и то будущее, которое она нарисовала в своем воображении.  
- Сара, я знаю, что ты не спишь, - промурлыкал голос рядом.  
Вслед за этим его губы скользнули по щеке и стали щекотать шею.  
- Ладно, ладно, - засмеялась Сара и открыла глаза. – Привет, - она посмотрела в глаза Гриссома, которые были совсем рядом, и улыбнулась.  
- Привет.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, прислушиваясь к внутреннему ощущению гармонии и счастья, наполнившему обоих.   
- Мне было очень хорошо, - серьезно сказала Сара.  
- Теперь так будет всегда, - пообещал Гриссом, скрепив обещание крепким поцелуем.

- Что это? – Сара с любопытством крутила в руках запакованный подарок.  
Рождественское утро они встречали вместе. Сара, которая последние три года сама вызывалась дежурить в Рождество, внезапно заявила, что она никак не может работать в этот день, немало удивив коллег. И лишь Кэтрин и Брасс переглянулись, как заговорщики.   
- Уверен, тебе понравится, - Гриссом хитро посмотрел на нее, отложив в сторону тонкий кашемировый свитер – подарок Сары.  
Сара разорвала обертку, внутри оказалась книга.  
- Нравится? – нетерпеливо спросил Гриссом.  
- «Насекомые Невады. Классификация и особенности», - прочла она вслух и посмотрела на мужчину.  
- Ну? – Гриссом вопросительно смотрел на нее.  
- Конечно, нравится, - она потянулась и обняла Гриссома, подумав, что он – единственный кто мог сделать любимой женщине такой подарок.


End file.
